saiunkoku_monogatarifandomcom-20200213-history
Sa Province Officials
Sa Province's Officials (茶州官吏 Sashū Kanri)'' are government officials that work in Sa Province. They are also known as '''Provincial Officials' (州官 Shūkan). Information *The highest position available is Governor (州牧 Shūboku). They are the holder of the Junior Third Court Rank. *The second-highest position available is Lieutenant Governor '(州尹 ''Shūin). They are holders of the Lower Junior Fourth Court Rank. *The third-highest position available is '''Prefectural Governor (太守 Taishu). *'Civil Officials' (文官 Bunkan) are a type of government official and are those that work in the various Departments, Ministries and government offices within the Outer Court. Their responsibilities are determined by their rank and position. *'Military Officers' (武官 Bukan) are a type of government official and the military equivalent of Civil Officials. Their responsibilities are determined by their rank and position. Government Officials Rou Ensei Rou Ensei (浪 燕青 Rō Ensei) was the last known Governor during Shi Senka's reign and one of the first Lieutenant Governors during Shi Ryuuki's reign. He was asked to become temporary Governor by Sa Enjun since before he took office, most Governors were either assassinated or bribed into becoming puppets of the Sa Clan. This mean most were unwilling to fill this position. He was asked, despite not taking the Associate Exam or Imperial Exams and his lack of experience, because of his immense physical strength. So it was unlikely that he would be assassinated. Despite this, Ensei was also excellent at dealing with political issues as well. He was replaced after Sa Enjun died since people were beginning to question his authority. In recognition of his time as Governor, he was made Lieutenant Governor to Eigetsu and Shuurei. He resigned and went to Kiyou under the pretence of taking the Imperial Decree Exams. His real reasons for going there was so he could help Shuurei. He was succeeded by To Eigetsu and Kou Shuurei. To Eigetsu To Eigetsu (杜 影月 To Eigetsu) was one of the first Governors and last known Lieutenant Governor during Shi Ryuuki's reign. He, along with Kou Shuurei, were the first set of Co-Governors, to ever exist in Saiunkoku. Eigetsu is the youngest Government Official to be given a position as Governor. He was only in this position for less than a year before being demoted to a Civil Official for skipping many official procedures, his reckless actions and leaving his office during the outbreak of the strange disease in Sa Province. During the Heki Province locust plague, he was promoted to Lieutenant Governor so he had the authority to help. He was succeeded, as Governor, by Kai Yu. Kou Shuurei Kou Shuurei (紅 秀麗 Kō Shūrei) was one of the first Governors during Shi Ryuuki's reign. She, along with To Eigetsu, were the first set of Co-Governors, to ever exist in Saiunkoku. Shuurei was the first Government Official to be given a position as Governor. She was only in this position for less than a year before being demoted to Joukan for skipping many official procedures, her reckless actions and leaving his office during the outbreak of the strange disease in Sa Province. Even though both of them committed the same offences, Shuurei was punished more harshly so that the officials in the Imperial Capital wouldn't complain. She was succeeded by Kai Yu. Kai Yu Kai Yu (櫂 瑜 Kai Yu) was a Governor during Shi Ryuuki's reign. He is famous for being one of the oldest government officials and is still in office despite being well past the retirement age. He is even older than the Three Grand Advisors but keeps declining an honorary rank, preferring to be active in government. His time in office was short since Ryuuki brought all of the experienced officials back to the Outer Court when he sent younger officials he believed had potential out into the Provinces. This occurred after Ou Ki's and Ryuuki's fight for the throne. He was succeeded by You Shuu. You Shuu You Shuu (楊 修 Yō Shū) was the last known Governor during Shi Ryuuki's reign. He was made Governor when Ryuuki brought all of the experienced officials back to the Outer Court when he sent younger officials he believed had potential out into the Provinces. This occurred after Ou Ki's and Ryuuki's fight for the throne. Tei Yuushun Tei Yuushun (鄭 悠舜 Tei Yūshun) was the last known Lieutenant Governor during Shi Senka's reign and the first during Shi Ryuuki's reign. It is said that it was because of Tei Yuushun supporting Rou Ensei that Sa Province didn't collapse. Hei Hei (丙 Hei) was a Prefectural Governor during Shi Senka's reign and Shi Ryuuki's reign. He was the Prefectural Governor of Koren, the Provincial Capital of Sa Province. He was given his position for being calm and composed under any circumstances and dealing with situations fairly and kindly. This was shown when he let all of those suffering from the disease into Koren Castle even though he knew a lot of people would be unhappy about it. He also became Shuuran's tutor and sponsor for the Imperial Exams, despite her social status and gender. Sai Shin Sai Shin (柴 進 Sai Shin) was a Prefectural Governor during Shi Senka's reign and Shi Ryuuki's reign. He was the Prefectural Governor of Kinka. He was originally a low ranking official and was frustrated that he couldn't stop the corruption of the Sa Clan. He was promoted to Provincial Governor once Rou Ensei and Tei Yuushun arrived because they knew he wouldn't be bribed or used by the Sa Clan. Mei Sai Mei Sai (茗 才 Mei Sai) was a Civil Official during Shi Senka's reign and Shi Ryuuki's reign. Despite being an undercover Investigative Censor, he sat and passed the Provincial Exams in Sa Province. This meant he was also a legitimate Sa Province official. He went undercover to gather information on the Sa Clan's activities and the state of Sa Province. Apparently, he was overworked by Ensei and Yuushun so Ensei would bring Mei Sai's reports to Kouki at New Year's. Because of this, Ensei knew that Mei Sai was a Censor. Shuon Shuon (朱温 Shuon) was a Military Officer during Shi Senka's reign and Shi Ryuuki's reign. He was relieved of his duties after refusing to help the villagers from Sekiei Village and refusing to obey Hei's orders. He became a member of the Jasenkyou after this, since he believed that Shuurei was the cause of the disease. He rallied all the men in Koren and attempted to kill her at the entrance to Koren Castle. Shi Seiran Shi Seiran (茈 静蘭 Shi Seiran) was an Imperial Decree Official and Military Officer during Shi Ryuuki's reign. When Shuurei and Eigetsu were asked to be the Governors Sa Province, he went with them as their exclusive Military Officer. Ryuuki had assigned him to them through an Imperial Decree so he possessed higher authority than Provincial Generals. He returned to Kiyou with Shuurei when she was demoted. Category:Government Officials